INCERTIDUMBRE
by Fabiola Brambila
Summary: Camus sospecha. Death Mask… tal vez sospeche. El Patriarca parece sospechar. Milo, sospechando que Camus se ha metido en un lio, quiere averiguar cuál es, pero su amigo se mantiene hermético y no ayuda, como tiene por costumbre. Un pequeño fic sobre las motivaciones de Camus y algunas de las situaciones acontecidas en el Santuario, resultantes del patriarcado nada ortodoxo de Saga.
1. Nada más que sospechas

**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya ©Masami Kurumada/ Shueisha/ Toei Animatión. Fic escrito con fines de entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro alguno. _

* * *

**INCERTIDUMBRE.**

Por Fabiola Brambila.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: **_

**NADA MÁS QUE SOSPECHAS.**

* * *

Camus intuía la trampa, pero no había hecho nada para resistirse a que Death Mask lo guiara hasta ahí, no habría tenido ningún caso. Cuando le anunció entre sonrisas perversas que era su primera vez, no le creyó; nada más había que ver la expresión voluptuosa que mostró en todo momento cuando aquello dio inicio. Y por ello, al verlo jadeando, con el rostro colorado, hirviendo seguramente hasta las matrices del cabello, exudando un sudor tan fuerte que le penetraba hasta el fondo mismo de la nariz, se dijo que todo era parte de una farsa, que el hombre echaba mano de dones histriónicos verdaderamente admirables.

—¡Detente! —dijo él, volteando a mirarle—. ¿No ves que ya no puedo más? —Lanzó un gemido, poniendo de manifiesto lo mucho que le dolía.

A Camus no le conmovió su actuación, sin embargo; sería el colmo de la estupidez siquiera el plantearse la posibilidad de que estuviera siendo honesto. Nunca, en ningún momento, pensó en ponerle las cosas fáciles. Inmutable, siguió adelante.

—¡Qué hijo de puta! —Death Mask lo miró con odio cuando se le adelantó. Exangüe, se dobló en dos y sus manos fueron a parar a sus rodillas, para descansar. De su barbilla se desprendió una gotita de sudor que cayó al suelo. ¿De verdad aquel sistema biológico servía para refrescarlo? Porque sentía que la piel le ardía bajo aquella capa pegostiosa de humedad, no lo contrario—. ¡Haz algo, infeliz! ¿No ves que me estoy insolando?

Camus se dignó en mirarle, movido más por el tono del Cuarto Guardián que por las groserías dichas en su contra. Después de una eternidad de evaluarle casi se convenció de que estaba siendo sincero.

Casi.

La situación era precaria, sumamente delicada; por eso no podía darse el lujo de titubear aunque los lloriqueos de Death Mask sonaran tan convincentes. Mucho le había costado recuperar el equilibrio de sí mismo, que se tambaleó entre la inquietud y el fatalismo tres días antes, como para retroceder ahora. Debía dar las gracias por ello a Milo más tarde, que a final de cuentas había sabido ayudarle brindándole su apoyo. Claro, que pudiera darse el caso de que no volviera a tener otra oportunidad de encontrárselo en el futuro. Tal vez tuviera que escapar. Tal vez muriera.

Tal vez…

Pero por el momento, nada de eso tenía importancia. Un problema a la vez. Aunque la situación no había mermado ni un atisbo en su gravedad, Camus se sentía muy tranquilo y muy dueño de sí mismo, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, incluso al terrible Death Mask.

Sólo hacía falta que este dejara el show de lado y se decidiera a tomarse su misión en serio.

Sin embargo, al verle persistir en resoplar fuertemente, cual si tuviese asma, dedicándole una locuaz mirada de invalidez y rabia, Camus se dio cuenta que aquello estaba muy lejos de suceder. Así que manteniendo sus distancias y sin bajar la guardia, resolvió sondear el terreno en busca de algo que sirviera para zanjar la pantomima de una buena vez. Se tomó su tiempo con serenidad, y paseó sus ojos tranquilos, profundos, a lo largo y a lo ancho de la polvorienta desolación del panorama. Nada más que arena y un ondulante horizonte por donde mirase. Al parecer, tendría que soportar a Death Mask por otro rato antes de que este se pusiera serio.

—Bien, pues no puedo hacer nada por ti al respecto —concluyó indolente, una vez acabado su escrutinio—. No veo signos de un manantial cerca y no traigo una cantimplora conmigo. Tal vez debiste proveerte de agua sabiendo a dónde nos dirigíamos o, en su defecto, haber despojado a los cadáveres de aquellos que eliminaste de los odres en donde la llevaban.

—¿Qué dices, imbécil? —tronó furioso—. ¡No es momento de reproches; voy a morir si no me ayudas!

—Lo lamento, no veo cómo. Me temo que así será.

—¿Es broma?

Pero Camus nunca bromeaba, carecía de sentido del humor. Nada más había que ver su rostro impasible, donde no asomaba ni siquiera la ironía, para constatarlo.

—¡Chist! —Death Mask apretó los dientes, resignado ante su falta de sensibilidad—. Mira, haya sido yo un descuidado o no, tú eres mi compañero y debes cuidar mi espalda, así como yo tengo por obligación cuidar la tuya —expuso con increíble tranquilidad—. Me sorprende tu falta de iniciativa, Acuario, algunos aseguran que eres uno de los más inteligentes de la orden—. Death Mask sonrió de medio lado—. Mira, eres el Mago del Agua y el Hielo —su voz fue suave y pausada, como quien explica con paciencia a un niño que se considera torpe un hecho que resulta más que obvio—, así que puedes fabricarte un hielito para que yo lo chupe o algo, ¿ves?

Camus no se inmutó ante la nueva ofensa.

—Se necesita humedad en el ambiente para eso y, como ves, no estamos precisamente en el sitio ideal para lograrlo. Aquí la humedad se evapora y dispersa así yo ponga todo mi empeño en manipularla y hacer algo mínimamente decente con ella.

—¿Eeeh? —Death Mask lo miró perplejo—. ¿Qué pretexto es ese? ¿Es que buscas enredarme con tus choros mareadores? No te quieras pasar de listo, idiota, a mi háblame claro.

—Dije que no se puede hacer hielos aquí; intentarlo siquiera significa derrochar energías inútilmente.

—¡Eres el Mago del Agua y el Hielo! —insistió furioso Death Mask, dejando de lado su breve calma y alzando la voz, que sonó áspera y fragmentada.

—Convendría que cuidaras tu garganta, en tu situación podrías lastimarla —sugirió, al ver que enseguida Death Mask se palpaba el cuello adoptando una expresión de incomodidad—. La gente me llama con ese mote, pero yo no soy un mago —explicó luego—. Mis técnicas atienden a las leyes de la física; por lo tanto, no puedo crear hielos de la nada, ¿comprendes?

A todo esto, se encontraban en medio del desierto del Sahara, famoso por ser el más grande del planeta, por sus espejismos, sus dunas, su arena que serpentea sirviendo de capa a la grava que tiene debajo, y porque a la sombra, el calor llegaba a alcanzar los 58°C. A saber a qué temperatura estaban ahora, pero debía ser bastante porque a pesar de la protección, Camus sentía el aire, seco y arenoso, caliente lo mismo que el suelo, que absorbía y retenía la radiación de un sol que flagelaba con sus rayos a todo ser viviente que osara salir a desafiar su poderío.

Se explicaba así porque no se fiaba de las quejas de Death Mask y salía de una vez en su rescate. No confiaba en él porque, sabiéndose vulnerable en un lugar donde no podía hacer uso de su especialidad y tenía que depender más de lo que le hubiera gustado de su fuerza física, ser generoso equivalía a servir él mismo en bandeja su propia cabeza a aquel que, sospechaba, había recibido la orden de aniquilarlo.

Presentía las razones que el Patriarca debía tener para desear su desaparición. ¡Resultaban bastante justificadas! ¿Por qué otra cosa habría ordenado que apoyara a Death Mask en una comitiva, cuando era de todos sabido que dos Caballeros Dorados nunca actuaban juntos a menos que se tratase de una situación excepcional? ¿Y si el equipo era indispensable, por qué no mandar a otro en su lugar, si era obvio que en un sitio como el Sahara su desempeño iba a ser muy deficiente?

—Con todo respeto, Patriarca, su resolución del problema no me parece conveniente —objetó en cuanto se le dio a conocer esta—. Más que ayudar a mi compañero, seré un estorbo para él. Tendré dificultades para aplicar mis técnicas y en cuanto a los ataques físicos, aunque mi rapidez ayude un poco, he de admitir que están muy lejos de ser mi fuerte.

No le estaba dando al enemigo información sobre cómo derrotarle; el Patriarca conocía a fondo los puntos flacos de cada uno de sus subordinados. Aquella observación pretendía dejar en claro que la emboscada, si es que la había, pecaba de ser tan vulgar en su coartada como para hacerle sentir ultrajado en su dignidad como guerrero. Pero claro, tratando con una persona como el Patriarca pedir dignidad para uno era una mundanidad que resultaba irrisoria. Y también era cierto que el propio Camus, en el fondo, no creía merecer tal consideración, dadas las circunstancias.

—No lo es de ninguna manera —le refutó el Patriarca, sin darse por enterado, en apariencia y como era de prever, de lo sobrentendido en sus palabras—. He notado que en la Orden de los Caballeros Dorados reina la discordia. No hay tema en el que coincidan y si lo hacen, cambian su opinión con tal de contradecir al otro; pareciera que la competencia y la suspicacia se han convertido en requisito indispensable para pertenecer al baluarte más alto de Atenea. No sé en qué momento ni porqué surgió esta dicotomía, pero no pienso tolerarla más: Ustedes están para dar ejemplo. Imagínate que todos los subalternos empiecen a imitarles, influidos por su conducta. En cuestión de nada tendríamos un imperio dividido, lo suficientemente enclenque para que cualquiera de nuestros enemigos lo tire de un soplo.

»Así pues, mi deseo es que afiancen sus lazos de hermandad y empiecen a confiar entre ustedes —continuó el Patriarca— y si para ello tengo que poner a unos en riesgo para que dependan de los otros, lo haré. Camus de Acuario, apoyarás la empresa que he encargado a Death Mask y tendrás que someterte a su buena voluntad. Sé que no es un compañero agradable, pero confío en que los dos puedan superar sus desavenencias, cualesquiera que estas sean, en el transcurso de estos días.

_¿Desavenencias? Mis desavenencias con Death Mask lo involucran a usted, Patriarca_, pensó Camus cerrando sus ojos castaños como si temiera que estos reflejaran las imágenes que guardaba en sus recuerdos y lo delataran, confirmándole al Patriarca de una vez por todas sus sospechas. Camus repasaba en su mente el momento en que sus _desavenencias_ con Death Mask se originaron. Cuestiones inquietantes que no tenía manera de resolver y palabras llenas de insinuaciones que decían todo y nada. No pasaba ni un día en que no tuviera aquel momento presente y se torturara con ello.

Pero procuró mantener su actitud serena. No había pasado años cuidando su mutismo para lanzar todo al retrete en una ocasión tan baladí, al menos no ahí, en el Santuario. Por otra parte, aunque el Patriarca haya relegado la dignidad de todo mundo a un sitio muy por debajo de sus prioridades, debía reconocer que su increíble sagacidad y capacidad estratega para originar un pretexto tan convincente en tan poco tiempo que explicara su ausencia a los demás y, encima, le persuadiese a él de cooperar a pesar de su recelo —pues tenía todos los elementos que hacían de la misión un problema que él mismo había rastreado y comprobado antes de presentar el informe que la derivara—, lo hacían un líder terriblemente eficiente, capaz de vaticinar las consecuencias de sus decisiones y planear meticulosamente las medidas necesarias que redujeran al mínimo los daños. El Patriarca, lo viese por donde lo viese, era un hombre visionario, diestro como ninguno que haya conocido antes para adelantarse por mucho a cualquier eventualidad que le perjudicara; por eso resultaba tan peligroso armar escándalos.

Sí, no tenía de otra más que cooperar en paz —como sin duda había previsto y deseado el Gran Maestro—. En cuanto a su verdugo personal, el resto debía correr por su cuenta y Camus sabía muy bien lo efectivo que era en su trabajo. Sin perder su actitud estoica, el Onceavo Guardián se inclinó ante su superior en la muestra protocolaria de respeto.

—Se hará como usted ordene, Excelencia.

—Retírate entonces. Partirán en tres días.

Camus salió al pasillo. Unos pasos más allá se encontró a Death Mask, recargado junto a la pared y mirándole mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sardónica. Camus paró su andar, vacilante. La actitud de maliciosa complacencia de su compañero le inducía a evitar pasar frente a él, pero forzosamente tenía que cruzar aquel pasillo para bajar a las Doce Casas.

—¿Has oído? Seré tu niñera —dijo cuando pasó a su lado, usando el tono en que solía picarle la cresta a los demás.

—No te preocupes, evitaré en lo posible ser una molestia.

—¡Fuh! ¡Fanfarrón, hablamos del Sahara! —Death Mask ensanchó la sonrisa, dejando al descubierto una hilera de dientes blanquísimos que le daban un aire de hiena—. No sé cuál perspectiva me divierte más, si enfrentarme contra ese puñado de simoníacos o verte a ti deshidratado, como un charal puesto al sol.

Camus decidió no responder a las provocaciones y siguió de largo. Mientras salía al atrio que daba a las escaleras, le oyó agregar:

—¡Qué antipático! —Rió sin embargo, con una risilla que pecaba de truculenta.

Muy a pesar suyo, Camus se inquietó ante las promesas que viajaban en ella. No se hizo ilusiones con que el argumento de la armonía entre los dorados resultase, a pesar de todo, sincero.

El exterior lo recibió con la vaharada cálida propia de las noches del verano griego; los grillos levantaban serenatas a la luna y la silueta de un mochuelo se adivinaba encorvada sobre el dintel de la Casa de Piscis, seguramente ocupado en devorar un ratón recién cazado. Cruzó el terreno de la Doceava Casa hasta Acuario y continuó por Capricornio. En Sagitario se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo y quiso regresar, pero algo —la inquietud del momento, la tensión acumulada por años buscando remedio, la ineludible presencia del problema guardado por tanto tiempo exigiéndole al fin solución— le obligó a llegar hasta Escorpio. Inseguro, rondó el atrio de su amigo como fiera enjaulada por largos minutos, sin animarse a entrar. Se sentía incómodo, turbado, sin saber exactamente qué esperaba de Milo en esa situación que lo tenía contra la espada y la pared. Si por cuatro años él no le había encontrado un remedio, no veía cómo Milo, a quien una vez furioso no solía guiarse usando el buen juicio, podía ayudarle sin tornar lo que ya era una pesadilla en un verdadero pandemónium. Ante la lógica de esta rotunda reflexión, giró dispuesto a regresar a su casa e ingeniárselas como pudiera; pero luego dudó, caviló unos momentos y entró en el templo.

—Milo, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó sin levantar la voz, el eco hizo el resto.

Pasaron unos minutos y Milo no respondía. Camus, cuyo corazón latía con fuerza, casi se alegró de no encontrar al dueño en Casa.

—Ya me preguntaba yo cuándo se iba a dignar el Señor en honrarme con su presencia —soltó de pronto el Séptimo Guardián, justo cuando ya se disponían sus pies a desandar el camino, con voz que destilaba resentimiento—. Tienes cuatro meses de haber regresado de Siberia, después de siete años de ausencia, ¿y apenas se te antoja visitarme?

Por un momento Camus volvió a experimentar la imperiosa necesidad de irse, esta vez más fuerte que antes. Pero ceder ante el impulso no resultaba sensato; habiendo respondido el escorpiano como lo hizo, reprochándole su falta de atención, saldría a buscarle si lo dejaba colgado, para reclamarle de la manera por demás desagradable en que solía pedirle cuentas a los demás.

No había de otra más que avanzar, así que Camus respiró hondo e invocó su tranquilidad: no era prudente presentarse ante Milo excitado. Cuando lo consiguió, se adentró en la lobreguez del templo y guió sus pasos hacia una débil luz que titilaba en un rincón. Ahí, semioculto por un par de cortinas color sangre, encontró a su compañero, sentado desmañadamente en un diván e iluminado por el resplandor bermejo de un par de fuegos, que ardían sobre unos contenedores puestos para la ocasión. En la mesa de caoba frente a él y en el suelo de mármol blanco estaban esparcidos los restos de la cena: huesos de pollo, manchas de salsa y vino, pedazos de papas, salpicaduras de ensalada y bolas de aluminio desafiaban los límites del plato y el basurero, arrancando de cuajo la ilusión de buen gusto que el fino mobiliario había de sugerir sobre su dueño. Camus hizo repaso del caos distraídamente; en otro momento hubiera hecho una observación cáustica al respecto, pero algo que no tenía que ver con el desorden de su compañero monopolizaba sus pensamientos. Milo, por su parte, no se alegró de verle como tenía por costumbre; cuando se situó a su lado, torció la boca y soltó un bufido. Ni se dignó en darle las buenas noches ni le ofreció un asiento.

—Necesito tu ayuda —declaró escuetamente el francés.

Milo chistó con fastidio.

—¡Sí, hola, cuánto tiempo, cómo estás! —Se pasó la mano por el cabello—. ¡Eres el ejemplo mismo de la cortesía! No sé por qué soy tu amigo.

—No sé el porqué de los reclamos si ya me conoces. —Camus se notaba libre de remordimientos. Los cuatro meses de los que Milo reclamaba, los había pasado trabajando en una investigación. Pero el Séptimo Guardián no estaba de humor para pretextos, aunque sabía que Camus no lo evitaba y siempre estaba trabajando, su falta de cortesía resultaba imperdonable. Más aún, el cinismo de aquella respuesta era más de lo que podía tolerar. Estalló furioso, enderezando la espalda con brusquedad. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas.

—¡Cuatro meses, ingrato! ¡Cuatro meses! —recalcó, señalándole con el agudo índice, tieso a causa de la indignación—. ¿Qué tan atareada está tu agenda que no te dejas ver ni te das tiempo de dedicarme dos segundos para hacerme saber que estás vivo? Nada más cuando te conviene, claro, porque si no te la ingenias para perseverar en tu cualidad de fantasma de Acuario, que cruza mi morada como Pedro por su casa, sin tenerme el suficiente respeto de pedirme permiso antes. Eres un oportunista, eso es lo que eres, ¡no un amigo!

Camus cerró los ojos; al ver su actitud seria, Milo apretó los labios, frunció el ceño, y cruzó los brazos, contrayendo así un talante inflexible; creía que obtendría la disculpa que tanto quería, pero pensaba darle una lección a Camus rechazándola para obligarle a repetirla mil y un veces. Era lo menos que se merecía el muy mentecato por relegarlo al olvido y por ignorarle.

—Milo —su hablar fue pausado; el aludido alzó una ceja con altivez—, necesito tu ayuda.

—¡Dioses! —siseó Milo, palmeándose furioso los muslos—. ¡Eres todo un caso!

—No tengo ninguna disculpa que ofrecerte porque no te debo nada —aclaró Camus tajantemente—. Dime si me vas a ayudar o no para no perder mi tiempo aquí.

—Encima te haces el digno —Milo meneó la cabeza con fastidio, luego, la apoyó en la mano cuyo codo descansaba en la pierna que había recogido contra su torso—. Habla, pues.

Camus le habló de su misión, más no de que sospechaba de que el Patriarca lo quería dos metros bajo tierra. En un almacén oculto en el corazón del Sahara, explicó, están guardados cientos de documentos, estatuas y artefactos antiguos que se consideran un tesoro sagrado y, a la vez, un peligro. Por sí mismo, tiene el poder de desengañar a la humanidad respecto a su pasado tal como lo conoce —legado no siempre fiable de los vencedores y las teorías de los científicos—, y sumir el mundo en caos, pues el hombre aún no está preparado para conocer su verdadera historia y digerirla. Sufriría crisis existenciales, habría guerras de creencias y suicidios colectivos, surgirían fanatismos insidiosos, lideres malévolos y profetas con el don del convencimiento e intenciones misantrópicas o engañosas… Las consecuencias no podían medirse con un análisis tan liviano. Como es de suponer, tal patrimonio aún no podía salir a la luz. A la humanidad le hacían falta siglos de desarrollo para que lo asimilara naturalmente, sin tanto lío que emulase una situación digna de la Edad Media, cuando los cometas provocaban histeria y líderes religiosos, tan supersticiosos e ignorantes como los hombres que pretendían guiar, salían a excomulgarlos declarándolos partidarios de Lucifer.

Aquel precioso tesoro tan cuidadosamente resguardado había sido encontrado por una tropa de Caballeros Negros, guiados por aún no se sabía qué traidor. El Patriarca había recibido el informe una semana atrás del propio Camus, puesto al tanto a su vez por uno de los agentes encubiertos que comandaba, de que los improvisados simoníacos, traficantes de cosas sagradas, tenían contacto en el mercado negro con gente interesada en el lote, gobernantes cuyo poder sobre el mundo residía en el anonimato, desde cuyas sombras manejaban ocultos los hilos de la situación global. Practicando el barbarismo común del hombre civilizado, el Patriarca temía que aquellos individuos carentes de escrúpulos usaran el tesoro con fines que estaban lejos de ser de mera colección privada. El equilibrio del mundo estaba en juego y el deber del Santuario consistía en detener a los inconscientes. En tres días, fecha en que se había concertado una cita entre los Caballeros Negros y los representantes de los clientes en dicho lugar, Death Mask debía presentarse en el sitio y eliminar a los conspiradores. Camus, en cambio, sería el encargado de checar que los objetos estén en buenas condiciones y que no falte ninguno. Para ello se le había proporcionado un inventario y un marcador de cera rojo, con el que debía tachar el nombre de artículos conforme fuera constatando su existencia.

—¡Qué tontería! Eso lo puede hacer Death Mask solo, no te necesita de secretaria —Milo desplegó una mueca de disgusto descomunal cuando Camus le mostró el inventario y el marcador de cera rojo. Generalmente nunca se oponía a las órdenes del Patriarca, a menos que la últimamente inestable dignidad de la Orden Dorada estuviese en juego y aquel era uno de esos casos—. Hablaré con el Gran Maestro inmediatamente. Voy a convencerlo de que me deje la misión a mí, si lo que le preocupa es que Death Mask es un chiflado negligente que bien puede estropear los objetos y levantar un inventario de pacotilla, a mí no se me puede acusar de ello.

Camus paró sus ímpetus cuando ya se levantaba para llevar el dicho al hecho y lo puso al tanto de las intenciones de concordia del Patriarca.

Milo volvió a torcer la boca antes de sentarse.

—¡Bah, pues qué hiciste!

—Nada —mintió Camus abriendo mucho los ojos, pues esa no era la frase que esperaba como reacción.

Milo cruzó los brazos y se dedicó a mirarle con sus ojos inquisitivos.

—No me engañes, has venido a verme clamando por ayuda y tú, que te la das de absoluto, nunca lo haces. Es obvio que la situación te inquieta y no te culpo, Death Mask es el encargado de la limpieza aquí, un cargo sin dignidad para alguien de su rango, en mi opinión y creo que también en la de los demás. Es por eso que nadie se lleva aquí del todo bien con él, es igual que Aioria —su molestia fue obvia al pronunciar el nombre—; la única diferencia es que Death Mask no es un paria y que su desagradable tarea le ha sido otorgada por el Patriarca, así que goza de su aprobación. No creo que una parte del trabajo consista en hacer las paces con él, después de todo, tú nunca estuviste interesado en cultivar una relación que lo incluyera; decías que era un tipo problemático y que era mejor mantenerse alejado para no molestarlo y provocar alguna trastada en tu contra que generara rencillas entre ustedes.

—¿Yo dije eso? —A Camus siempre le impresionaba la cantidad de detalles que la memoria histórica de Milo podía retener. Él, en cambio, olvidaba sin más las frivolidades.

—Sí, siempre, lo repetías cada que veías que alguien reaccionaba a sus estupideces, antes de marcharte a Siberia. Una vez que me quejé de él en una carta, me dijiste que lo ignorara, ¿recuerdas? Que lo que a él le gustaba era tener un pretexto para meterse con los demás.

»Por eso me inclino a creer que más bien el Patriarca te castiga por un motivo que no quieres decirme. —Camus sintió una alarma repicando de pronto en su cerebro. Milo le miraba en silencio—. Qué tan grave será que te manda de escolta de ese sádico, cuando es de dominio público que nunca se le ha enviado a una misión acompañado, a menos que el séquito sea tan indeseable que tenga que deshacerse de él.

Camus tuvo que echar mano de todo su autodominio para reprimir los impulsos que mandaban sus músculos tensarse, pero no sabía qué tan bien lo estaba haciendo a juzgar por la manera en que su amigo lo miraba acentuando cada vez más su preocupación. El Onceavo Guardián observó sus labios entreabiertos, a duras penas conteniendo una frase que podía imaginar: "¿Qué has hecho? Dímelo; soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí". Camus apretó los labios hasta formar una línea severa. No, definitivamente había pecado de ingenuidad al creer que podía obtener la ayuda de Milo sin levantar sus sospechas. Milo era un inquisidor nato, costase lo que costase buscaba llegar al fondo del asunto cuando intuía que las verdades venían a medias. Había sido un necio al entrar ahí, no podía involucrar al impulsivo Milo en un caso tan delicado. Las consecuencias de sobrellevarlo con descuido no implicaban sólo su integridad física —el menos importante de los alcances—, sino trastornos de índole más grave que podían perjudicar tanto a la humanidad como aquellas antigüedades que el Patriarca deseaba mantener en las sombras.

No, definitivamente no podía compartir el problema con Milo. Había hecho mal en intentar tratarlo como a un asunto personal. Mejor haría en largarse, emplear los tres días que tenía por delante para meditar a profundidad y arreglar la cuestión personalmente con Death Mask allá en el desierto. A fin de cuentas siempre se las había ingeniado solo para resolver sus problemas, ¿no? Ese método nunca le había fallado…

¿O sí?

Camus parpadeó furiosamente. Ese era el problema, por eso había entrado a la Casa de Escorpio: le estaba fallando la seguridad en sí mismo; no estaba seguro de poder solucionar un asunto tan tremendo por sus propios medios. ¡Dios sabía que de haber tenido la capacidad lo hubiera hecho en aquel tiempo en lugar de dejarlo añejar por años! Dubitativo y sintiéndose pesimamente, la impotencia volviéndose un peso muerto sobre su espalda, luchó unos instantes entre mantenerse donde estaba o salir de una vez por todas. Él no tenía manera de saberlo, pero su indecisión se reflejaba en su expresión corporal como un poema y Milo, con los ojos vueltos platos y la boca hecha una "O" cada vez más grande, no dejaba de asombrarse ante el calidoscopio de emociones que barajeaba aquel rostro, otrora invariablemente desabrido.

—Tengo que irme —zanjó bruscamente Camus. Marchó a la salida temiendo que Milo le diera alcance y lo obligara a hablar cuando lo vio levantarse del diván. Por suerte no fue así. Una última mirada lo puso al tanto de que el rubio griego había clavado la vista en el suelo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno, desde hace mucho quería desarrollar este fic, de hecho ya lo había empezado hace muchos años, pero en aquel entonces mi compu pasó a mejor vida y todo lo que tenía almacenado en ella desapareció del mundo cibernético… más no de mi cabeza. Entonces resentí la perdida (sí, la gente que escribe fics y ha pasado por esta tragedia sabrá lo desalentador que es extraviar aquello a lo que ya se le ha dedicado tiempo), pero ahora me alegro de que así haya sido, porque así tuve la oportunidad de empezar de cero y deshacerme de algunas cosas terribles y crear algo un poco más decente. Al principio esto iba a ser un Oneshot, pero luego vi que la trama se estaba alargando y lo dividí en 5 capis de corta extensión (al menos, de lo que yo entiendo por "corta extensión" :P).

Sé que debería estar actualizando _"La Maldición"_ y _"Afonía"_ (van en proceso ambas, pero siempre me topo con algo que me traba, discúlpenme), pero este fic de pronto me atacó con una idea demasiado redonda coma para dejármela escapar y como trata un hecho que está entrelazado con el desarrollo de "_Afonía" y de "Epilogo de un hombre olvidado"_ (que tengo por el momento en hiatus), que explicará ciertas cosas que se tratarán más adelante en esos fics, quise adelantar este de una vez.

Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos la próxima semana en el próximo Capi ;D.


	2. Letras

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya ©Masami Kurumada/ Shueisha/ Toei Animatión. Fic escrito con fines de entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: **_

**LETRAS.**

* * *

La tormenta era feroz. El viento sacudía con tanta violencia la estructura de la cabaña, que Camus pensó que la arrancaría en cualquier momento. Más que silbar, las corrientes rugían y el joven, siendo de un natural escéptico que no le permitía creer hasta ver, casi pudo imaginarse una representación antropomórfica de Bóreas, el viento del norte, del cual se decía en los mitos era el más poderoso de los hijos de Eolo, un ser ceñudo y de mal carácter, inclinado siempre a desquitar su mal genio con los hombres, en aquellos días despreciados por Zeus. En una sola noche, el gélido dios era capaz de cegar la vida de cientos… eso hasta que Prometeo había regalado a la humanidad el fuego, la chispa divina, que alejaría para siempre las tinieblas y el peligro, y le traería la dicha, el progreso y el conocimiento.

Pero el amoroso regalo de Prometeo de poco les valdría en aquel momento si la tormenta derribaba la casa. El crepitante fuego que ardía en la chimenea se hubiera extinguido en el acto y ellos volarían a merced del vendaval. Él creía poder sobrevivir al percance, pero los niños… Camus, preocupado, checó las vigas y los pilotes de madera y los sacudió, comprobando una y otra vez su resistencia, temiendo ahora que la tormenta durara demasiado, el techo acumulara más nieve de la que podía sostener y colapsara, aplastándolos.

Ajenos a su pesimismo, pero intimidados por el estrépito con que la tormenta se hacía notar, sus alumnos, Hyoga e Isaac, compartían el lecho junto al fuego. Isaac se había roto una pierna en una caída y Hyoga, sentado a su lado, pretendía hacerle la convalecencia más cómoda, llevándole la bandeja con comida, arreglándole las mantas y las almohadas y contándole historias agradables de su vida al lado de su madre o los cuentos de hadas que ella le narraba antes de irse a dormir.

En ese momento, el niño hablaba sobre copos de nieve, comparando sus formas sin par con alguna fantasía que tenía que ver con algo sobre la caligrafía de las estrellas. Camus escuchó los murmullos acompasados del narrador y el silencio expectante de su oyente, sintió la atmosfera de emoción que se había desarrollado entre ambos y desaprobó la historia en su interior. Hyoga llevaba casi tres años con él y todavía no le podía quitar de la cabeza ese desfavorable sentimentalismo que le hacía pensar en la nieve de manera romántica y que tanto estaba limitando los frutos de su entrenamiento. A esa altura, Hyoga ya debería dominar un nivel más alto del que tenía, pero mientras él no se diera cuenta que la técnica que intentaba transmitirle era letal, despiadada e impasible como la tormenta que bramaba en ese momento contra la puerta, no importaba lo mucho que lo presionara de su parte o lo mucho que Hyoga se esforzara porque jamás lograría un desarrollo satisfactorio. Las artes de los guerreros de cristal, por muy bonitas y elegantes que resultasen a simple vista, eran técnicas asesinas, no mecanismos para inspirar la imaginación de quien las contemplaba.

Hyoga no podía o, más bien, _no quería_ entender aquel razonamiento tan brutal. Aspiraba a obtener el poder de los Caballeros con la inocente ambición de sacar el cadáver de su madre del hielo en el que estaba confinado, de hecho aquel parecía ser el único motivo que impulsaba su vida. El chico no estaba interesado en un futuro que lo catapultara en su desarrollo personal, como hubiera hecho un hombre común, ni amparaba metas altruistas, como en el caso de Isaac o él mismo.

Camus se preocupaba por eso, el chico llevaba una vida vacía, no sabía que iba a ser de su persona una vez que Isaac obtuviera la armadura de Cygnus y él tuviera que regresar al Santuario. Cavilaba sobre ello en la intimidad de su habitación, atormentado invariablemente con ideas nefastas en donde Hyoga acababa siempre ultimado por individuos poderosos. Y es que el poder, que Hyoga desarrollaría en cierto nivel aunque fuese de manera deficiente, siempre acarrea consecuencias. Si la gente de cualquiera de las comunidades en que él decidiera pernoctar se daba cuenta de su capacidad, buscaría su apoyo para resolver problemas y, si mal le iba, se atraería querellas con hombres cuyos intereses resultaran arbitrarios a los de la comunidad. Hombres con el mismo nivel que él, si es que no más poderosos, que lo considerarían una amenaza y que, estuvieran o no equivocados, no se tentarían el corazón para borrarle de la faz de la Tierra. Respaldase Hyoga o no algún propósito ajeno a él, esa perspectiva lo alcanzaría tarde o temprano. La única manera que se le ocurría para que se salvara de cualquier peligro es que Hyoga se volviese un ermitaño que viviera exclusivamente para honrar la memoria de su madre, apartado a kilómetros de cualquier comunidad y renunciando al contacto humano, que no necesitaría para sobrevivir porque tendría capacidad de ingeniárselas y conseguir por sí solo sustento, techo y abrigo.

El aislamiento total no resultaba descabellado. Camus había escuchado una vez de una familia que se había confinado en una parte remota de Siberia, huyendo de la revolución. Con el tiempo, unos murieron y otros nacieron y las generaciones resultantes llegaron a un estado en donde bien podrían haberse comparado con la familia conformada por Adán, Eva y su prole, pues nunca habían visto más humanos que ellos mismos y de su origen no poseían más que leyendas de veracidad incierta. Pero un buen día una tripulación montada en una avioneta los había encontrado e hicieron contacto con ellos, los conocieron y quisieron reintegrarlos a la civilización. Unas semanas después, la familia había sido completamente liquidada por los agentes patógenos que poblaban los cuerpos de los bienintencionados tripulantes, agentes para los que ellos no tenían protección inmunológica.

Camus no quiso pensar más en retiros para Hyoga. Aquella alternativa le resultaba aún más horrible que donde se enfrentaba a déspotas. Lejos de sus semejantes lo imaginaba vuelto loco, viviendo una existencia troglodítica que no podría calificarse de humana, dedicada a los restos de un cuerpo que perdería su identidad para volverse el ídolo en que depositara sus fantasías frustradas, sus arrepentimientos sin fundamentos y sus recuerdos, hijos del deseo de una mente atrofiada y no de la veracidad compartida con una mujer de carne y hueso que caminara alguna vez a su lado. Claro que dicha perspectiva podía ser sólo fruto del pesimismo demasiado fértil de Camus y no el resultado inevitable de la dejadez del alumno. Pero para el joven, que habiendo contemplado todo tipo de locuras engendradas por gente que perdió el rumbo de su vida, su temple de acero no era bastante para impedir que el simple planteamiento de estos hechos le provocara escalofríos y le robara el sueño.

—Basta, Hyoga, déjate de historias —interrumpió de pronto—. Los copos de nieve están lejos de ser la escritura de ninguna estrella, estas son bolas de gas ardiente que consumen su propio combustible a temperaturas elevadísimas. La nieve ni siquiera tiene posibilidad de existir cerca de ellas, mucho menos servirles de lenguaje.

Hyoga enrojeció hasta las orejas y agachó la cabeza, intentando ocultar bajo el flequillo su vergüenza y su ceño fruncido. Camus le vio hinchar un poco las mejillas. Conocía bien esa expresión, el chico la ponía cuando estaba furioso y se guardaba sus protestas. Como su naturaleza solía ser amable y melancólica, Camus había concluido que esa actitud huraña era tomada sólo cuando objetaba de alguna manera los hábitos o la educación que le había heredado su madre, lo único que conservaba de ella. Pero Camus no tenía por costumbre ceder a lo que se proponía así hiriera los sentimientos de los demás. Hyoga debía abandonar cualquier obstáculo que lo estancara, aunque se tratara del recuerdo de su madre. Además podría jurar que la señora hubiera preferido hacerse a un lado con tal de ver a su hijo crecer en todos los aspectos y ser feliz antes que convertirse en el ancla que le hundiera en un océano de decadencia.

—Trae tus cosas y las de Isaac; ya que ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de salir y aprovechar el clima para su entrenamiento, vamos a pasar teoría—. Camus tomó un libro de un estante, se sentó frente a ellos y comenzó a buscar un tema en el índice—. Veamos, empecemos hoy por estudiar por qué cada copo de nieve es único en su forma. Todo en este universo tiene una explicación. —Camus buscaba la página—. Hay cosas que no entendemos, por supuesto, pues nuestra inteligencia y experiencia a veces no basta para exponer ciertos fenómenos, pero eso no implica que estos dependan de la magia —. Abrió su libro sobre sus rodillas y miró con seriedad a sus alumnos—. La magia no existe, todo en el Cosmos atiende a reglas completamente lógicas. Basta con comprenderlas para que lo arcano se vuelva ciencia.

Hyoga siguió la lección más bien de malas y respondió a las preguntas de repaso con monosílabos. Bien se veía que la clase no estaba siendo de su agrado. Terminaron la explicación sobre los copos y Camus se enfrascó en ilustrar cómo la ubicación en el planeta, la presión atmosférica y las corrientes de aire determinan si un ecosistema es lluvioso, árido o polar. Los guerreros de cristal estaban especializados en ese tema y podían usar la manipulación de sus cosmos para enfriar la humedad del ambiente, crear una presión alta y corrientes de aire descendentes, lo que crearía un microclima nevado que se extendiese unos cuantos metros a su alrededor.

De pronto, Hyoga alzó bruscamente la mano, interrumpiendo sin miramiento alguno. En sus ojos se erguía la aspereza de la determinación.

—Pero, maestro —dijo antes de que le diese permiso de hablar—, yo estaba contándole a Isaac que los copos de nieve eran una de las maneras en que Dios nos hace saber que está ahí, no estaba hablando de magia. Decir que eran la caligrafía de las estrellas era sólo una metáfora para que sonara bonito.

Camus cerró el libro con suavidad. Ahí estaba otra vez Hyoga protegiendo el romanticismo bajo el que se escudaba y negándose a aprender lo que quería enseñarle. Pues bien, la negación era el primer obstáculo que impedía encender el cosmos de una persona. Se decía que en la antigüedad, todos los seres poseían el séptimo sentido y lo usaban. Hoy, en cambio, la gente anda sin enterarse jamás del poder latente dentro de ellos y eso porque se niegan a aceptar que son capaces de lograr todo tipo de habilidades _"paranormales"_, pues estas son consideradas argumentos de cuentos para alimentar los bolsillos de los charlatanes y la imaginación de los niños. Camus se preguntó por millonésima ocasión cómo iba a hacerle para superar esa barrera. Mientras, los ojos de su alumno brillaban con viveza, mirándole con algo que bien podría haber calificado de desconfianza.

—Maestro… —hizo una pausa, como tomándose sus precauciones—. Maestro —su voz era baja—, ¿por qué tiene tanto interés en contradecir siempre las historias que le cuento a Isaac? ¿Es que usted no cree en Dios?

Un denso silencio se prolongó en la habitación, sólo roto por el chasquido de la leña partiéndose por la acción del fuego dentro de la chimenea. Isaac se había puesto tenso y lo miraba con intensidad, muy al pendiente de lo que iba a responder. Entendía la expectación de los dos, Hyoga todavía conservaba la fe cristiana en que su madre lo había iniciado y a Isaac lo había encontrado en las ruinas de una iglesia, abandonado por el sacerdote que se suponía debía cuidarlo.

—Lamento si te di esa impresión, Hyoga —contestó Camus—. Es innegable que la variedad sin límites que puede verse en el universo y la armonía en que esta interactúa entre sí habla de una verdad más grande y profunda de que la que yo pueda explicar con mis escasos conocimientos.

Hyoga e Isaac parecían desconcertados, sin saber si aquella respuesta era un sí o un no a la pregunta del primero.

—Si te interrumpo cuando hablas no es para quitarte tu fe en Dios —continuó—. Lo hago porque no apruebo la manera en que utilizas las historias de tu madre para desconectarte y evadirte de tu realidad. Quieres aprender a usar tu cosmo-energía a toda costa, dices, y al momento siguiente te frustras porque Isaac te cuenta el nivel que ya tenía en la etapa por la que pasas tú y, al compararlo con lo que has logrado, te das cuenta que estás muy lejos de igualarlo. Y eso se debe a que simplemente no confías en ti mismo.

»Si te digo que puedes pulverizar icebergs de un solo golpe, manipular corrientes y detener el movimiento de los átomos es porque puedes hacerlo —Hyoga, cohibido, puso cara de arrepentimiento por lo que él pensaba era un regaño—. Se dice que Dios lo hizo todo perfecto. Pues bien, el hombre es perfecto. Pero a veces, por escuchar a aquellos miserables que le dicen que él no vale la pena, lo olvida, extravía el propósito de su vida y hace de esta y su entorno un caos y luego, desdichado, espera a que Dios remedie los problemas que él mismo se ha originado. El hombre es perfecto, pero infravalora sus capacidades, los maravillosos dones que ha heredado. Si comprendiera de lo que es capaz dejaría de esperar a que sus problemas se resuelvan por gracia divina y se haría responsable de sí mismo.

»Hyoga, enseñarte a tomar las riendas de tu vida se volvió mi único objetivo cuando acepté entrenarte —el niño mantenía la barbilla contra el pecho, de manera que no podía verle el rostro—. No te asustes ni te crees barreras cuando salgas al encuentro de ti mismo. El cosmos no es algo ajeno a tu persona ni te convierte en un ser herético por buscarlo; es el legado legítimo de tu humanidad, siempre ha residido en ti y sólo está esperando a que te des cuenta y lo despiertes.

La clase acabó ahí. La lección prosiguió, pero nadie la atendió realmente, acabó convertida sólo en una excusa para pasar el tiempo e ignorar la tormenta. Los niños estaban sumidos en sus reflexiones, lo mismo que el propio Camus que, sin darse cuenta, estaba repitiendo por segunda vez el párrafo que acababa de leer.

Recordaba una mañana hace seis meses atrás, cuando en un entrenamiento se desató repentinamente una tormenta un poco más débil que aquella. Bastó un segundo para que Camus perdiera de vista a Hyoga y este se esfumara entre los nubarrones de nieve. No lo hallaron y Camus, dándolo por muerto, provocó una depresión a Isaac, que quería a Hyoga como a un hermano. Tres días después, el hombre encargado de las diligencias apareció en la puerta de la cabaña con un asustado Hyoga que casi persuade a Camus, partidario convencido de lo ineludible del destino, de que las oraciones oxidadas y mochas de Isaac habían sido escuchadas. ¡Él que tenía la oración por inútil!

El hombre aseguró que lo había encontrado vagando al lado de un arco natural, esculpido en un iceberg por el viento, mientras viajaba en su trineo tirado por perros. Isaac pareció revivir en cuestión de instantes; de un salto abandonó el sillón sobre el que se había aovillado desde que Camus desahuciara a Hyoga, le apartó de la puerta de un tirón y se abalanzó sobre su amigo para abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas. Minutos después, cuando cedió un poco la necesidad de mantenerse unidos, Camus se dio a la tarea de revisar a Hyoga por todas partes buscando signos de congelación; pero no encontró ninguno, lo cual era extraño tomando en cuenta el nivel del chico y lo terrible que había sido el clima esos tres días. Imposible explicarse cómo se las había arreglado Hyoga para sobrevivir con todos sus miembros intactos… a menos claro, que hubiera hecho uso del cosmos, aunque de manera inconsciente, para regular su propia temperatura.

La perspectiva lo entusiasmó, pero si es que Hyoga había tocado su cosmos, este no volvió a hacerse patente. Reforzó su entrenamiento, probó métodos que no había utilizado con Isaac, volvió a repasar lo aprendido con su propio maestro a ver si podía aplicarlo en su caso, siempre preguntándose si estaba usando el plan adecuado y preparado para descartarlo y empezar de cero. Pero el chico no avanzaba. Camus se sentía exasperar, a ratos creía perder la esperanza y se decía que persistir era inútil porque la habilidad del niño debía estar atrofiada para siempre. Pero luego se sobreponía y volvía a cargarle la mano aún más que antes, diciéndose que no importaba que el despertar del cosmos de Hyoga hubiera sido un espejismo, o que su romanticismo frenara sus habilidades, o que la brutalidad de la técnica de cristal lo asustara e inhibiera su enorme potencial, Hyoga era un niño huérfano que sería mal visto por la gente, algo más que un estorbo del que había que hacerse cargo e integrar a la sociedad antes de que el mal camino lo tentara e hiciera de él un delincuente. Camus sabía que la educación de su madre había dejado bases lo suficientemente sólidas en él como para impedirlo, pero las personas solían regodearse formándose prejuicios sobre los demás. La vida de Hyoga no sería fácil y necesitaría coraje y una gran fuerza de voluntad para enfrentarla solo. Así pues, no le hacía ningún bien al niño planteándose la conveniencia de abandonar todo esfuerzo y ser suave con él; en la dureza del entrenamiento pretendía hacerle conocer las crudezas de la realidad.

Camus intercambiaba correspondencia con Milo, pero la frecuencia y fecundidad de esta solía ser unilateral. Era Milo quien había iniciado aquel medio de contacto y quien lo mantenía a flote, pues Camus nunca había sido amigo de compartir las cosas que provocaban alguna trascendencia en su vida ni de perder el tiempo con trivialidades. Así pues, los mensajes de su parte solían ser escuetos y sobre temas técnicos, abarcaban a lo mucho una cuartilla entera, y muchas veces no equivalían a la cantidad recibida, pues la mayoría de las misivas de Milo se quedaban sin respuesta. Milo, que solía ponerlo al tanto aún del color del que quería tapizar sus sillones, le reprochaba su falta de interés con palabras un tanto ridículas viniendo de un hombre y luego le amenazaba de la manera más melodramática posible con no volver a escribirle jamás. Sin embargo, dichos juramentos nunca llegaban a consumarse; siempre que Camus acudía a recoger su correo, encontraba sin falta el grueso sobre de papel manila que contenía las últimas bagatelas que expresaban las glorias y miserias vividas por su amigo.

No sabía si era su lacónica expresividad lo que había originado que Milo se volviera un experto en el arte de la empatía, el escrutinio y la deducción. Al principio, sus cartas venían plagadas de necedades imaginarias sobre su vida que Milo aseguraba haber leído entre las líneas que le enviaba. Camus meneaba la cabeza negativamente imaginándose a su amigo releyendo sus cartas mil veces manoseadas, buscando signos inexistentes en cada palabra movido por el morbo de conocer los pormenores de la vida de una persona a quien se considera hermética y misteriosa. Pero luego, dichas aseguraciones fueron evolucionando hasta llegar a un punto en que Camus sospechaba a veces que su amigo había contratado a alguien para espiarlo, porque él nunca jamás contaba a nadie sobre lo que bullía en su interior y los mensajes de Milo aterraban de lo certeros que eran al hablar de manera inesperada precisamente de eso que le preocupaba en el momento. Camus se hubiera vuelto paranoico buscando al supuesto espía de no saber que era imposible que alguien fuera capaz de mirar en el corazón.

Pero al parecer Milo sí podía y lo hacía a distancia, como para perturbarle con su maestría. De no tener su amistad por sincera, Camus, que era el líder del grupo de inteligencia del Santuario, lo hubiera calificado como una seria amenaza de la cual debía cuidarse. Sin embargo, Milo era fiable, metiche e inoportuno, claro, pero tan juicioso que sabía que nunca revelaría nada que él no le permitiera. No sabía cómo exactamente había adquirido su asombrosa habilidad, si era por práctica o porque él mismo estaba revelando más de lo que quería sin darse cuenta, pero lo cierto es que Milo tenía la capacidad de dejarlo sin aire y perplejo en el momento menos pensado, pues a veces le daba la impresión de que lo conocía mucho más de lo que él a sí mismo.

_«"Hyoga", "Hyoga", siempre "Hyoga"»,_ le escribió una vez, iniciando un tema que no tenía nada que ver con el que habían estado tratando. _«¡Increíble el número de veces que escribes su nombre en tus cartas, aunque sea de pasón! Amigo mío, es claro que ese muchacho te importa más de lo que dejas ver, y eso me preocupa porque Hyoga no sirve para aprendiz y tú, lejos de marcar tu distancia como convendría a cualquier instructor, estás creando fuertes lazos sentimentales hacia él. Tu alumno es un niño de poco carácter que no sirve ni servirá jamás ni como Caballero ni como soldado, el entrenamiento y su personalidad lo hacen un candidato perfecto para encontrar una muerte rápida en esas tierras heladas y, si eso llegara a pasar, tú sufrirás un gran golpe del que veo difícil que te repongas. Más valdría que lo pusieras en el transiberiano con la dirección de un orfanato en el bolsillo y te conformaras con dedicarle tu tiempo a Isaac, él por lo menos tiene esperanza de sobrevivir aunque su esfuerzo no le reditúe la Armadura»._

La carta lo trastornó, pues Milo lo estaba obligando a enfrentarse con algo en lo que él ni siquiera había reparado. Como pasó el día nervioso y alterado, rebatiendo mentalmente cada punto de la carta, acabó dándose cuenta que lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento era tratar de esquivar la realidad que había intuido en ella y que era hora de enfrentar el problema y ser sincero consigo mismo. ¿Se estaba encariñando con Hyoga más de lo que le gustaba admitir? No, no era sólo eso, el problema iba más allá. Milo había mencionado que Isaac _por lo menos_ podía sobrevivir. ¿Acaso se refería a que la relación que tenía con sus _dos alumnos_ se estaba haciendo demasiado estrecha? ¡Un Caballero no podía permitirse eso! Camus se enclaustró en la intimidad de su habitación y se enfrascó en su propia autocomtemplación, algo a lo que contadas veces dedicaba un tiempo cada tres o cuatro meses.

Era verdad que Isaac lo hacía sentirse muy satisfecho: su disciplina, su progreso imparable, su respeto y su compromiso ante los ideales que su instrucción pretendía inculcar se podían condensar en algo que bien podría calificar de orgullo, pero de un orgullo sin precedentes, entrañable, de ese que a uno lo hincha de algo agradabilísimo por dentro y que hace sentir la energía y la autoestima hasta el tope, como si Isaac fuera de él algo más íntimo y familiar que un simple alumno. Al profundizar más rememoró, no sin cierta sorpresa, que aquella sensación tan palpable ahora era la misma, emborronada y olvidada por la acción del tiempo, que experimentara de niño cuando alguien encumbraba por una razón u otra las cualidades de su maestro, a quien él tenía entonces por el ser más magnífico del universo.

En cambio, con Hyoga solía perder la paciencia con más frecuencia de la que le gustaba. Sostenía amargas discusiones con él, rezongaba de sus caprichos, de su terquedad en evadirse y no dar el cien por ciento. La desilusión estaba ahí, siempre patente, aunque se esforzara en decir que aquel sentimiento era un mal que debía superar, pues un maestro no debe jamás predisponerse contra el alumno. Sin embargo, había en Hyoga algo que lo hacía levantar la guardia y, a la vez, sentirse atraído hacia él como una polilla que aletea peligrosamente junto a una hoguera. No se trataba de su potencial como guerrero. Era algo completamente ajeno a él o a Isaac o a cualquiera de las personas relacionadas con el Santuario o con los ejércitos de los dioses griegos. A veces, cuando comenzaba a narrar las historias que a Isaac tanto deslumbraban, Camus se sentía tan maravillado con ellas como su alumno finlandés. Era la narración de Hyoga, la modulación acompasada de su voz infantil, un hechizo embaucador que le hacía escuchar hasta el final guardando siempre un silencio solemne. Y es que el propio Hyoga parecía uno de los personajes de esos cuentos, fantástico e irreal, algo tan frágil y hermoso que invitaba a protegerlo para que no se hiciera mil pedazos. Sin embargo, Camus lo supo, Hyoga a la vez no era nada de eso. Era un simple niño, un humano… más humano de lo que serían jamás el propio Camus o Isaac o cualquiera de esos que estaban dispuestos a renunciar a su propia naturaleza y transformarse en eficaces máquinas de guerra en aras de un propósito que iba más allá de sus propios deseos.

Camus, que recordase, siempre había tenido la vocación de proteger al ser humano, pero la verdad pocas veces se había relacionado estrechamente con un hombre común y corriente sin anteponer antes una barrera de indiferencia que lo mantuviera alejado de él, pues al instante salían a relucir las cualidades negativas que le hacían dudar de la validez de su misión. Pero esta prudente medida, apta para periodos cortos, había sido ineficiente en la convivencia diaria con sus alumnos. En Hyoga había acabado descubriendo un ser humano común con el que no se había topado hasta entonces, esa criatura casi legendaria que las leyes de Atenea mandaban proteger y que prometía convertirse en el ente utópico que impulsaba sus propias acciones: en ese pequeño cuerpo se consensaba la idea del hombre inocente que se aferra al amor con todas sus fuerzas cuando los males del mundo_, _que la humanidad se ha acostumbrado a tolerar y, más aún, a instigar, le hacen frente. En la terquedad de Hyoga de aferrarse al recuerdo de su madre muerta, Camus veía la pureza de un acto tomado con el corazón, sin influencias que lo enturbiasen, una convicción inflexible que los adultos consideran patética e infantil, pues para ellos es infructuoso el hombre que pierde el tiempo en querer cambiar _la realidad_; eso es imposible, dicen, lo más prudente es amoldarse a las exigencias del mundo, conformase con las normas de la sociedad, aprender las truculencias que te fundirán en la homogeneidad de esa civilización que los dioses desean destruir.

¿Era eso acaso? ¿Sin darse cuenta se estaba convirtiendo precisamente en ese adulto del que se distanciaba y que tanto reprobaba, ese que en el fondo había perdido la esperanza en sí mismo, un ser conformista que ignoraba el deseo primigenio que todo pequeño tiene de revolucionar el mundo? ¿Era acaso eso lo que le hacía ponerse en guardia ante _el renegado_ Hyoga y reprocharle el no esforzarse lo suficiente para funcionar correctamente en el mundo sanguinario de un guerrero?

Camus negó con la cabeza, repitiéndose por milésima ocasión que la culpa era mala consejera, porque lo sume a uno en la confusión, la incertidumbre y la inacción. Para alejar las dudas de su mente se puso a meditar. El hombre era perfecto, se decía, repitiéndose como un mantra la esperanza que funcionaba como combustible en su vida. Aquel ideal no le hacía un ciego, sabía perfectamente que la mayor parte de la humanidad desperdicia su vida y su energía en metas egoístas pensando que así serán felices, sólo para desengañarse demasiado tarde y darse cuenta de que tanto esfuerzo fue inútil. Pero Camus confiaba en que la humanidad podía resarcirse si se lo proponía. Por eso su indiferencia ante su mal hacer. Él no estaba para juzgar las atrocidades de las que era capaz el ser humano, estaba para protegerle de la aniquilación y nada más.

No llevaba cuenta de las horas, porque la importancia de la meditación no radica en el tiempo utilizado si no en el esclarecimiento de uno mismo. Sin embargo, debieron ser muchas, porque Isaac, extrañado de no verle cumplir el estricto horario al que los tenía acostumbrados, tocó a su puerta y dijo:

—Maestro, ¿se encuentra bien? —su voz sonaba preocupada; el niño debía suponer que se había enfermado durante la noche.

—Estoy bien, pero me encuentro ocupado —respondió—. Tómense el día libre; salgan a jugar si quieren.

Unos minutos después oyó al otro lado de la pared los típicos chillidos de dolor, gritos eufóricos y carcajadas desternillantes que acompañaban las peleas de nieve. Definitivamente no le hacía ningún bien a Hyoga planteándose la conveniencia de aislarlo en una burbuja. No era un chico tímido y le encantaba socializar cuando la gente le caía simpática; estaba hecho para la vida activa, no para una existencia monacal.

_«Un Caballero no debe poner en tela de juicio sus convicciones, pues estas han de seguir siempre la justicia»_, respondió Camus a Milo. _«Un Caballero debe ser como los hielos eternos que coronan los polos: Inalterable y firme ante cualquier eventualidad que pretenda derribarlos._

_No pienso deshacerme de Hyoga. Cuando lo acepté bajo mi cuidado, aun sabiendo los motivos por los que buscaba el poder, me comprometí a ayudarle a despertar su cosmos. El maestro tiene que ser ecuánime con sus discípulos, evitar los favoritismos. Así pues, no tiene la menor importancia que Isaac tenga más posibilidades de sobrevivir que Hyoga, no puedo dedicarle más atención a él y ser con el otro más condescendiente por miedo a ver a cualquiera de los dos morir. Ni Isaac vale más que Hyoga, ni Hyoga vale más que Isaac. Aunque uno esté más capacitado que el otro como guerrero, la obtención de la Armadura depende del destino del individuo predeterminado a portarla, no de lo mucho que se esfuerce el discípulo o el maestro durante el entrenamiento. Tal vez está escrito que ninguno de los dos obtenga la Cloth de Cygnus, pero eso no es de mi incumbencia. Sé que Isaac seguirá el camino del guerrero aún si la Armadura no lo elige y yo estoy dispuesto a guiarlo por él. En cuanto a Hyoga, sus planes para después del entrenamiento son inciertos, pero por lo pronto mi deber es ayudarle a cumplir con lo que se ha propuesto»._

Camus se sorprendió al obtener la réplica de Milo mucho más pronto de lo previsto. Pasó que mientras se levantaba una mañana, se encontró inesperadamente un sobre que nunca había visto encima de su mesita de noche. Anonadado, lo abrió y se dio de narices con la letra del Séptimo Guardián, trazada con más energía y descuido de lo corriente, como si hubiera tenido prisa en redactarla. El hallazgo dejó petrificado a Camus, que no podía explicarse cómo aquella cosa había acabado justo al lado de su cama, pues era imposible que el cartero la hubiera deslizado bajo su puerta y, luego, uno de sus alumnos la haya puesto junto a él mientras dormía. Esto porque en Siberia no había carteros que transportaran los mensajes a domicilio. En un lugar tan hostil donde el clima resultaba impredecible, los bastos terrenos muy difíciles de sortear y parte de la fauna aficionada a la carne humana, tal atención no era factible. Por eso el servicio de correo se limitaba a dejar la correspondencia en las oficinas del poblado de Kotek, donde el interesado debía acudir a dejar los paquetes que quería enviar y a recoger los giros que le llegaban de una gaveta individual donde se iban almacenando. Empero, a Camus no le bastó más que empezar a leer la explosiva nota para dar con la respuesta a su incógnita.

_«MÁS TE VALE RESPONDER PRONTO Y NO DARTE A DESEAR COMO TIENES POR COSTUMBRE, O JURO POR TODOS LOS SERES INFERNALES QUE HAGO QUE SE ABARROTE TU CABAÑA CON MILLONES DE COPIAS DE ESTA CARTA HASTA QUE TÚ Y TUS ADORADOS DISCÍPULOS SALGAN DESPEDIDOS Y TENGAN QUE DORMIR CON EL CULO A LA INTEMPERIE»._

Milo, en su afán de sacarlo lo más pronto posible de lo que él consideraba un serio aprieto, había intercambiado su adorado ajedrez de marfil, regalo de un alto dignatario africano, por el servicio de correo exprés de Death Mask, que, después de Mu, era quien mejor dominaba la habilidad de teletransportar cosas aunque sus dotes resultasen más bien nimios en comparación. Camus no dudó que Milo cumpliera con su amenaza de expulsarlo de su casa rellenándola con papel, a juzgar por lo mucho que recalcó el gran sacrificio que estaba haciendo por _"salvarle el pellejo"_.

_«Ese estúpido Death Mask me pidió mi tablero como pago sabiendo el interés que tenía en hacerte llegar esto, ¡y el muy imbécil ni siquiera sabe jugar! Lo hizo porque todos en las Doce Casas saben lo mucho que valoraba mi ajedrez, una fina pieza de arte que el desgraciado ha puesto a la vista de todos, clavada en uno de sus asquerosos rostros muertos por cada esquina y con las piezas fijadas con pegamento. ¡Y lo ha enmarcado con foquitos de colores, el muy naco, que mantiene encendidos las 24 horas con un generador eléctrico que compró para la ocasión! ¡24 horas, Camus! ¡Imagínate el equivalente de mi cabeza exhibido como uno de sus tantos "trofeos" centelleando como un anuncio en neón a la entrada de un lupanar de mala muerte! ¡Hasta los peones y los criados, que siempre pasan por ahí como almas que lleva el diablo, se detienen a observar!_

_¡Así que no te atrevas a postergar esta discusión! Tú estás mal, muy mal; tu cariño por ese Hyoga te está ablandando los sesos. ¿"Ayudarle a cumplir con lo que se ha propuesto", dices? ¿Leí bien o me estoy volviendo miope? ¡Lo que se ha propuesto ese chico es ser suficientemente fuerte para sacar el cadáver de su madre a flote! ¿Leí mal cuando me lo contaste o a ti se te olvidó? Bien sabes que usar el poder de los Caballeros para causas personales está penadísimo, se castiga con la muerte, y si en la Orden se enteran que tú lo sabías y aun así lo apoyaste, clamaran a gritos por tu cabeza. Ese Hyoga es una calamidad en embrión, TU CALAMIDAD, y no puedes darte el lujo de pensar en ayudarle a despertar su cosmos de la manera tan irresponsable en que lo estás haciendo. Me sorprende de ti, Camus, que siendo tan estricto no veas que la negligencia de tu alumno lo hace el candidato perfecto para convertirse en un Caballero Negro. La técnica de los guerreros de cristal es muy extraña, heredándosela sin miramientos a un discípulo tan insensato, que encima carece de metas para el futuro, les das a esas escorias un rico caramelo difícil de ignorar. No me extrañaría que se den a la tarea de reclutarlo tarde o temprano una vez que lo dejes solo._

_Lo dije y lo repito: envía a Hyoga a un orfanato y ahórrate los problemas que te acarreará en el futuro. _

_Tu amigo, que te estima:_

_Milo»._

Camus suspiró antes de empezar a escribir, postergar la respuesta no era prudente tomando en cuenta la humillación que creía haber sufrido su amigo en pro de su bienestar. Redactó de corrido, casi sin pausas, porque tenía muy en claro lo que se proponía al prestar su ayuda a Hyoga.

_«Un aprendiz de Caballero sólo tiene cuatro opciones: convertirse en uno de los ochentaiocho, volverse soldado al servicio del Santuario, morir, o escapar y convertirse en un paria al que hay dar caza y eliminar. La razón por la que hay Caballeros Negros es porque se les hizo creer que lo único valioso en la vida de un aprendiz es volverse Caballero, lo demás es mediocridad, escoria repudiada por Atenea porque no le sirve para sus propósitos. Me gustaría saber quién y con qué autoridad estableció este canon para decirle que está equivocado. La única razón por la que un aprendiz debería esforzarse es por aprender a servir a la humanidad, pues ese es el propósito que persigue Atenea, no ir tras la falsa meta que lamentablemente se ha ido instalando entre sus seguidores, que consiste en conseguir un rango destacado. _

_El problema de los Caballeros Negros nunca verá un fin a menos que los maestros encargados de los centros de entrenamiento cambien su actitud inquina y tan corta de miras. Atenea busca el bien de la humanidad y nada más, no campeones para arrojar contra los elegidos en turno de otro dios para que los entretengan en singular combate. Si lo que buscan los maestros es lucirse a través de sus discípulos, ya pueden aplicar en su contra la justicia que exigen para los rebeldes: producto que, por cierto, ellos mismos engendraron. _

_Bien dices que el poder de los Caballeros no es para glorias personales. El cosmos nunca debe usarse para eso. Pero este poder tampoco es un monopolio de los Caballeros ni de los demás adeptos a los dioses, es la herencia del ser humano y ninguna divinidad tiene derecho a reclamar su exclusividad, ni siquiera Atenea. El ser humano perdió la habilidad de utilizarlo de manera consciente y optima en tiempos lejanos, pero está escrito que tarde o temprano la recuperará y uno de nuestros deberes como Caballeros, que estamos versados en la materia y sabemos de sus alcances, debería ser instruir al hombre en su correcto uso para que no acabe destruyéndose a sí mismo. _

_El cosmos siempre ha estado presente en el ser humano corriente, es su vida, pero duerme sin que él se entere nunca de que lo tiene. Sin embargo, este poder, aun velado como está, le une inexorablemente a todo lo que existe y potencializa las consecuencias de sus acciones. El hombre subestima su propia capacidad y su fuerza y atenta contra sí mismo y su entorno pensando que no traerá mayores consecuencias que las que se agencie para sí, pero está equivocado, todo lo que hace impacta lo que le rodea más allá de lo que puede imaginar. Mira su mundo y al encontrarlo cada vez más deteriorado, sueña con fundar colonias en otros planetas sin pararse a pensar que así no se acabarán sus problemas, porque los arrastrará a donde quiera que se traslade. _Él es el problema_. Da igual que nosotros los Caballeros nos esmeremos en resguardarle de las amenazas que atentan contra su existencia, si el hombre no cambia de actitud todo esfuerzo resultará infructuoso. _

_No me interesa que Hyoga se convierta en Caballero. Ya es valioso como el simple ser humano que es, porque al contrario de nosotros, que sólo sabemos el oficio de la guerra, él tiene la capacidad de cambiar el entorno que le rodea y mejorarlo. Le enseñaré a usar su cosmos para que saque a su madre y la entierre en algún cementerio, pues es un pendiente que lo obsesiona y que tiene que resolver para seguir adelante con su vida. Después, lo llevaré con otros maestros que puedan enseñarle otros usos para su don que yo estoy lejos de dominar. El cosmos no sólo sirve para destruir, sirve para curar, para defenderse, para sanear la tierra, pero sobre todo, para concientizar al individuo de que es parte de una unidad y que si él no funciona ésta chirrea, se traba y suelta chispas como una máquina mal engrasada, como ha venido pasando hasta ahora. Esto es lo que quiero que Hyoga aprenda. Sé que crecerá para convertirse en un gran hombre, así como Isaac lo hará para ser un gran guerrero. _

_No obstante, si lamentablemente pequé de ingenuidad al fraguarme estos pronósticos y resulta que tú siempre tuviste la razón y Hyoga se vuelve un problema, yo mismo me haré cargo de él._

_Atentamente:_

_Camus, Caballero de la Orden Dorada, del signo de Acuario». _

Pasaron meses para que otra misiva de Milo llegara a su puerta. Debió quedarse tranquilo con su fallo o al menos resignado, porque no volvió a replicar y optó por abordar temas más frívolos. Ahora se quejaba de que sufría una afección física que le surgió de la nada; como tenía salud de buey, sospechaba de Death Mask, al que el Patriarca le había ordenado quitar los focos en su Casa, pues la electricidad estaba prohibida en el Santuario. Milo estaba seguro que al no poder presumir como quería su "mayor trofeo" en la penumbra de su templo, Death Mask había decidido usarlo para hacerle vudú.

.

En el reloj colocado sobre la repisa de la chimenea ya daban las 12:00 p.m. La tormenta no había amainado su furia, pero los niños habían agotado sus energías en asustarse cada que esta arrojaba un objeto contundente contra las paredes de la cabaña haciéndola cimbrar y acabaron sucumbiendo al sueño. Dormían apretados uno contra el otro, compartiendo la cama de Isaac, cubiertos por la frazada hasta los ojos. Antes de salir de la habitación, Camus se las dobló por debajo de la barbilla; ya les había dicho que hacer eso era malo porque inhalaban más el dióxido de carbono que producían que oxígeno; pero no abandonaban aquel mal hábito nocturno al que recurrían de manera inconsciente, entre sueños.

Hyoga no había vuelto a probar suerte con otra historia después de la lección, se conformó con hablar en susurros con Isaac sobre temas más trascendentes a juzgar por la seriedad de sus caras. Pero al parecer, el chico seguía molesto con él, porque se callaba en cuanto le descubría mirándole y bajaba aún más la voz para que no pudiera oír lo que compartía con su compañero. Isaac, que en cuestión de confidencias se tomaba las cosas con formalidad, le siguió la pauta, perseverando siempre en su papel de cómplice y hermano mayor (eso a pesar de ser el más joven de los dos).

De pronto, algún objeto de forma extraña se estrelló contra la cabaña, rebotando tres veces. Camus no puso atención, hasta que los golpes se repitieron de nuevo. ¿Algo se engancharía a las tablas y se sacudía a merced del viento? Tres golpes más. Camus frunció el ceño, expectante. Con ese viento, ningún objeto que se haya enganchado a su cabaña se sacudiría, lo que pasaría es que se pegaría contra la pared a la espera de que las ráfagas lo arrancasen y siguieran arrastrándolo. De nuevo tres golpes. Tenían ritmo. Camus corrió y abrió la puerta.

El silbido del viento se intensificó por mil, las ráfagas entraron violentamente a la cabaña como sablazos tirados al azar y el fuego fue aniquilado en el acto, sin dejar tras de sí ni siquiera ascuas. La cabaña se quedó a oscuras, nada se veía; Camus sólo podía sentir el azote gélido mordiéndole la carne y la presencia de un bulto pesado precipitándose dentro y arrojándose al suelo. Cerró la puerta, no sin antes batallar con el intruso glacial y sibilante que pretendía apoderarse de la tranquilidad de su hogar. A sus pies, el bulto comenzó a gemir. Camus se inclinó y le sacudió la nieve que se había aglomerado sobre el abrigo tieso que lo protegía.

—Mi señor Camus, ¿es usted?

Bajo sus manos, Camus sintió el cuerpo de aquel hombre temblar incontrolable. Debía encender de nuevo el fuego.

—¿Es usted mi señor —insistió el hombre—, o es que la providencia me ha dejado entrar en la casa de algún alma piadosa?

—Ven, acércate, prenderé un fuego…

—¡Mi señor! —graznó eufórico el individuo, al reconocerle la voz. Camus lo obligó a andar; el hombre estaba aterido y gemía de dolor, pero cooperó con el gusto de alguien que ha llegado a su destino con muchas dificultades. Camus notó una ligera cojera, ¿traería la pierna congelada?

Cuando al fin logró encender de nuevo el fuego, la luz le reveló a un hombre ojeroso y de mejillas hundidas, con el rostro cubierto por el abrigo de tal manera que sólo quedaran expuestos los ojos. El hombre soltó un gruñido de placer y ansiedad al ver el fuego; con enorme dificultad alzó las manos y comenzó a sacarse los guantes antes de exponer las palmas azuladas ante las llamas. Camus le quitó la capucha del abrigo y después el gorro que llevaba debajo, pegado a su cabello a causa del sudor congelado. Los googles vinieron después, tan empañados por la nieve que era difícil imaginarse avanzando con ellos con una visión clara; sin embargo, habían servido para impedir que los globos oculares acabaran convertidos en duras pelotas de ping pong.

—Gracias —musitó el hombre, volteando a mirarle de manera compungida.

Camus lo conocía. Era uno de sus subordinados, que se habían quedado apostados en el Santuario para llevarle las órdenes del Patriarca si este deseaba hacer contacto con él. Aquel hombre (¿cómo se llamaba?) había llamado su atención una vez cuando le visitó para pedirle permiso de casarse con una de las doncellas del Santuario. A Camus la petición lo sacó por completo de su zona de confort por lo inusitada y descabellada que era. Descabellada no porque le pareciera irrealizable que un soldado se casara, sino porque aquel hombre le sobrepasaba en edad con fácil veinte años.

—¿Por qué vienes a pedirme permiso a mí? Yo no soy tu padre.

—Pero es mi superior y mi vida está en sus manos.

Como Camus nunca había sido adepto de la idea de que un servidor de Atenea lo fuera por siempre, cedió ante su gusto sin más. El hombre se había marchado muy contento, no sin antes darle una invitación para la boda que había preparado de antemano. La tarjeta debió haber acabado de separador de uno de sus tantos libros. Como no pensaba asistir, de ahí que se olvidara de ella, de la fecha y hasta de la identidad de aquel individuo.

Camus observó a su huésped extrañado, pues a pesar de su amnesia creía recordarlo como a un individuo con muy buen humor, rubicundo y de cara ancha. Y aunque el sujeto era el mismo, había bajado unos cuantos kilos y se le notaba demacrado y sombrío. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Acaso algo grave había ocurrido en el Santuario?

—Por un momento, mi señor Camus, pensé que moriría a merced de la tormenta o del asesino que me perseguía antes de dar con usted —siguió diciendo aquel hombre atropelladamente con sus labios amoratados, clavándole una brillante mirada de anhelo mientras mantenía las manos ante el fuego—. ¡Benditos sean los dioses que me han escuchado y han guiado mis pasos a través de esa horrible oscuridad!

Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Camus fingió que no se enteraba.

—¿Un asesino te sigue, dices?

El hombre soltó un gemido de terror.

—Sí, mi señor, ¡un asesino! —miró a la puerta como si temiera verlo traspasarla en aquel momento, antes de volver a dirigirle unos ojos que se salían cada vez más de las órbitas—. ¡Oh, mi señor, qué mal hado se ha cernido sobre nuestras cabezas! ¡Qué Zeus tome en cuenta nuestras buenas obras y tenga piedad de nosotros, porque el mal regurgita desde el averno a nuestros pies, manchando de inmundicia la santidad del Santuario de su hija amada!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —no le gustaba aquel tono fatalista ni tampoco la fachada patibularia del sujeto. El hombre escupía y se trababa mientras soltaba las palabras, cada vez más alterado. "Lunático" habría sido una palabra muy apropiada para describirle.

—¡El Santuario es un antro de maldad! —el hombre se le arrojó encima y le sujetó los hombros inesperadamente, con fuerza—. ¡Y la buena Atenea nos ha abandonado por ello! ¡Ya no habita entre nosotros!

Camus se sintió repentinamente alcanzado por una sensación de vértigo.

—¡Imposible! —alcanzó a protestar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hace mucho tiempo ya, allá cuando tenía 9 o 10 años y vi por primera vez a Camus enfrentándose a Hyoga en la casa de Libra, me quedé con la idea de que Camus era una persona muy independiente, pero a la vez muy sensible y sentimental. Por eso, cuando me topé por primera vez con internet (a los 16 años) y, por ende, con los primeros fics que vería de los Caballeros, me quedé sorprendida de que a Camus—uno de los personajes más populares a usar— las fickers lo tenían como un auténtico tempano de hielo que hablaba muy poco. Dije: ¿acaso pasa que yo hice un análisis muy pobre del personaje? ¡Pero si yo vi que Camus hablaba hasta por los codos y lloraba! Tal vez pasaba también que yo no entendía entonces lo que intentaban plasmar las autoras.

En fin, que con el tiempo tal pasmo se me pasó y aunque aquella imagen seguía siendo prototípica en los fics, no siempre era la regla. Uno como escritor tiene derecho a escribir lo que quiera de un personaje y manejarlo a su antojo. Por tanto, me di permiso de manejar a Camus como ese que percibí cuando era niña y, puesto que en este capítulo Hyoga e Isaac son niños también, me pareció justificable la idea (como hice también en _"Epilogo…"_, de ahí que lo hayan visto tan "caleidoscópico" en él). Pero bueno, no todo está regido por la ventana de mi infancia, también hay mucho de mi visión de adulta, que cada día se enamora más y más de la historia y los personajes al encontrarse siempre con ese algo que no viste antes y que refresca una obra continuamente.

Por hoy es todo. Muchas gracias por haber leído :) ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
